Scarves and headbands are worn for warmth. However, they may also be fashionable. Some prefer scarves over headbands, and vice versa. Others enjoy wearing both, but must decide which one to wear, or carry both around if a switch is desired, or dictated by weather. Furthermore, the scarf has a drawback in that it does not provide warmth or cover for the ears and head. Likewise, the headband has a drawback in that it leaves the neck area exposed. In each case, an area of the body is not covered when wearing one or the other.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for a configurable garment that can be both a scarf and a headband, and can also be a combination of a scarf and a headband.